


Keen Edged

by AnonEi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Black Romance, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Digital Art, M/M, Trollstuck, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEi/pseuds/AnonEi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fan Art] Karkat & Troll!Spades Slick having a caliginous relationship with a tint of pale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keen Edged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Procrastilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastilove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002168) by [Arathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathe/pseuds/Arathe). 



> They are a bit rough, but still, I hope you'll enjoy the drawings!  
> \---  
> This work is vaguely inspired by Agatha's "Strange Company". Mostly the design of Spades. [A really good fic, I recommend checking it out, thank you Procrastilove for mentioning it!]

[[Full Size]](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/274/19468563326_35c74b0090_h.jpg)

 

[[Full Size]](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/409/18873987793_870cf857de_o.png)

[[Full Size]](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/467/19334718520_0f7e84dfb8_o.png)


End file.
